When charging one or more portable devices, a user can initially locate an available power outlet, such as an AC (alternating current) outlet and/or a DC (direct current) outlet. The user can then proceed to plug a charging connector of the portable device directly into the power outlet. Alternatively, the user can access a charging cable for the portable device and proceed to couple the charging connector of the portable device with the available power outlet. Once coupled, the power outlet can supply power to the portable device or the portable device can draw power from the power outlet.